The Ex-Factor
by AgentHanstran511
Summary: When an old 'friend' comes to town this causes trouble for the Fantastic Four...


**YAY! NEW STORY TIME!**

**I actually started writing this yesterday while i was watching the fantastic four movies...**

**This is what i came up with**

**Enjoy!**

**-AgentHanstran511-**

**Chapter 1: Return of the ex...  
**

"Marcy wake up." My sister sue said shaking me,

"It's too early." I groaned,

"It's almost noon."

"Is someone destroying the city?"

"No, but-"

"Then I can sleep."

"I'm gonna set your bed on fire if you don't get up." My twin brother Johnny said,

"You wouldn't dare." I said getting up,

"Then get up and I won't." he said,

"Fine." I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I jumped in the shower and washed my bleach blonde hair then brushed it when I got out. After I curled my hair and threw it up in a ponytail I put on some eyeliner around my aqua blue eyes. Someone knocked on my bathroom door, "What do you want?" I asked,

"How long does it take you to get ready?" Johnny asked,

"Don't you have a girlfriend to get to?" I asked referring to his girlfriend Comet,

"Yeah, you're right."

"I always am, now get out of my room."

"Alright, if you say so."

I heard my bedroom door close and I stepped out of the bathroom and threw the dirty towels in the hamper. It was sunny outside, a perfect day for playing tennis with my friend Dana, I threw on a white tank top and a pair of short shorts and went into the living room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Johnny asked,

"Um... I'm going to play tennis with Dana."

"Not dressed like that, go change."

"You're not my father."

"No, but I am older than you."

"By five seconds."

"I'm still older."

"Yeah, but who acts older?"

"You do." Sue said,

"Thank you Sue."

"Johnny just leave her alone." She said,

"You know, going out like that, I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend." he said,

"I'm surprised with your egotistical insanity, textbook narcissism, and hot headedness, you found a girlfriend. You know why I don't have a boyfriend?" I pressed the down button to the elevator,

"Why?" Johnny asked stepping in my way,

"Because love is for children, now get out of my way." I said trying to sidestep him,

"No." he moved in front of me, "I remember in highschool you were all over the quarterback of the football team and you even dated him."

"I was a child then, that was years ago." I said trying to sidestep him again but he blocked,

"So why did you break it off with him?"

"Johnny please move."

"Answer my question."

"Will you move if I do?"

"Maybe."

"Because" I sighed, "I grew up and realized that he wouldn't grow up for me."

"So he was too immature?"

"Yes, now move."

"No, you're staying here."

"Fine." I turned around, "But you're forgetting one thing." I ran towards the open balcony doors, jumped off and flew away.

Later that night Dana and I went to a nightclub, she was out dancing with a bunch of guys, I sat at the bar watching her and thinking about what Johnny said to me.

"You never were much of a dancer." A voice said, pulling me out of my thoughts, I quickly turned to see my ex-boyfriend Justin Robertson sitting at the bar next to me, I was speechless, "Marcalene Storm, you haven't changed a bit."

"What are you doing here Justin? I told you I wasn't going to take you back-"

"Unless I grew up, you said. Look at me Marcy, I'm grown up."

"Justin I-"

he grabbed me by the hand, "Dance with me Marcy." He took me to the dance floor while a slow song was playing, "Just like senior prom." he said,

"I-I guess."

"You know, I was so miserable when you left, you were the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Thanks."

"I saw you on the news, and you were famous, and that was when I decided that you were right, I did need to change. So I did, I got a job, and found my own place to live-"

"Justin." I looked at him. He did change physically, he grew out his black hair, and he was muscular, "Listen, maybe it wasn't you who had to change, but it's hard being with you... suddenly. I just need time to think." I let go of him and ran off.

"So how was your day?" Johnny asked,

"I'm going to bed." I said going into my bedroom, partially angry, partially confused.


End file.
